Revolución
by sinideas
Summary: HP/DM AU El retroceso del mundo es evidente, homofobia, discriminación, fundamentalismo religioso y persecución son el día a día en 2196. El Teniente Coronel Draco Malfoy debe reconocer que el cambio está a una decisión de distancia y que él puede marcar la diferencia, sólo por defender su libertad de amar.


Revolución

HP/DM AU El retroceso del mundo es evidente, homofobia, discriminación, fundamentalismo religioso y persecución son el día a día en 2196. El Teniente Coronel Draco Malfoy debe reconocer que el cambio está a una decisión de distancia y que él puede marcar la diferencia, sólo por defender su libertad de amar.

Originalmente este fic iba a participar para el _Festival Top!Draco: AU's 2016 de las páginas de FB We love Drarry y I love BottomHarry_ , sin embargo un entrenamiento me surgió y no pude colocarlo en la fecha correcta.

Dedicado a Razvan, quien me dijo, "Escribe, que es lo único que sabes hacer".

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros y a su editorial. No gano dinero. Ni premios, sólo el placer de mostrar mis ideas.

 _ **Revolución**_

 _You say you want a revolution  
Well, you know._

 _We all want to change the world_ _  
You tell me that it's evolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world_

1.

El mundo es una mierda. Una vez más, la humanidad dio cuenta de su estupidez cuando decidió regresar al oscurantismo y echar a la basura los avances obtenidos, el racismo extremo tomó su lugar, la homofobia ganó la carrera a la diversidad, las clases sociales son aplastantes. Dios se aprovechó y entró en la política para a mandar en todos los actos. Otra vez.

La vida en el 2196 es un jodido infierno, como cuando cazaban a las brujas o el gobierno no quería investigar sobre el virus del SIDA porque pensaban que era una enfermedad exclusiva de los homosexuales, o la persecución de musulmanes y árabes por ser terroristas, así es el mundo, seguro para unos cuantos, para quienes siempre están de lado del sistema, quienes se adaptan con facilidad; terrible para los curiosos, los diferentes, los brillantes.

Draco Lucius Malfoy no es ni brillante, ni curioso, pero sí muy diferente. Había estudiado Informática, cuando ya formaba parte de una rama de Historia que pocos creían tenía futuro; es militar, como uno de sus abuelos, pero a diferencia de él, que defendió al –todavía- Reino Unido, forma parte del gobierno actual; es gay y tiene el enfermo pasatiempo de mirarse al espejo, en una sociedad que prohíbe cualquier señal de hedonismo, vanidad y derechos igualitarios.

No se siente parte de algún lugar y su filosofía de vida se centra en un suspiro, su andar es mecánico y no tiene sueños, su amargura le dicta que por cada sueño, el karma le escupirá y le traerán nuevos muertos con quienes lidiar y a sus 30 años está cansado de eso. Sólo quiere que el trago termine lo más pronto posible, sin que tenga que intervenir.

Lawrence, ¿Ya tienes todos los archivos recuperados? –preguntó Malfoy.

No Teniente Coronel, seguimos pelando con este encriptado, no conozco el lenguaje – le dijo el soldado, sus medallas indicaban un rango de Mayor.

Según los registros no se trataba de información clasificada, sin embargo, no podemos dejar ningún clavo suelto. Es de los antiguos, es asimétrica, requerimos dos claves, una para cifrar el mensaje y otra para descifrarlo, no es tan difícil, era uno de los métodos seguros del siglo XXI.

Los Recuperadores, era una unidad de élite del ejército de Nueva Europa enfocada a extraer toda la información de los viejos centro de datos. Durante la tercera Guerra Mundial, el espionaje sin duda fue la mejor arma, la ubicación de información sensible que fuera dañada o en el peor de los casos, la destrucción de la infraestructura fue lo que llevó a la crisis actual.

Draco Malfoy suspiró. Un día más, exactamente igual al anterior, los problemas eran los mismos, buscar en un mundo lleno de ceros y unos alguna información que sirviera para reestructurar al gobierno actual, a veces corrían con mucha suerte y lo que encontraban era relevante, otras no eran más que libros, páginas personales de un montón de gente idiota, fragmentos de información de lo que en un tiempo se llamó redes sociales, fotos de gente muerta.

Cuando el Brigadier entró con ese bigote de morsa, su rostro gordo y rosado, el Teniente Coronel respiró profundo, sabía el motivo de su presencia y no le agradaba su forma de ejercer presión, quizá el mayor creía en su sutileza, pero obviamente no había alcanzado ese rango por esa característica.

Malfoy, hoy es la recepción con los diplomáticos de Niponia, así que por favor es necesario el traje de gala, ¿llevará a su novia?- Draco negó con la cabeza, estaba muy serio, sus hombres a su alrededor sentía la incomodidad de su jefe, pero disimulaban estar sumergidos en sus tareas.

Encontramos un banco de información y estamos por…

Basta Teniente Coronel Malfoy, necesita un descanso – hizo un sonido, su objetivo al parecer era ser una risa cómplice, pero no fue más que un ruido ahogado y asqueroso. El militar imperturbable asintió sin muestra de felicidad o hastío.

El Brigadier Ernest Levine, quería a ese hombre como futuro yerno, su hija tenía imán para los peores vagos, muchos de ellos partidarios de revoluciones estúpidas y derechos de animales- o homosexuales- da igual, el los asustaba lo suficiente para que la abandonarán, no hay nada para borrar el amor con un encarcelamiento injusto. Viva la nación.

Pero mientras uno hacía planes para emparentar en un futuro, el otro buscaba la forma de decepciona a su jefe sin que implicara ser degradado o peor, prisión militar. Negar la invitación era un grave error.

2.

En el hotel St Regis se llevaba a cabo la recepción, Draco lucía su traje de gala negro, con destellos rojos, a los ideales de Nueva Europa le iba bien rescatar los trajes Schutzstaffel, en su pecho sus medallas lucían orgullosas; su rostro serio era una señal clara que invitaba a cualquiera a alejarse de él.

Acompañado de su mano derecha, el Mayor Adam Lawrence, parecía estar demasiado nervioso, retorcía sus manos y los guantes blancos se arrugaban, así que le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, su subalterno entendió el mensaje y se contuvo lo suficiente para evitar el ridículo, si bien era un hombre decidido y capaz, sus nervios frente a cualquier recepción evidenciaba su origen como chico de campo.

No me gusta que estemos aquí. No somos muebles- se quejó Adam.

Guarde compostura Mayor, esto también es trabajo – declaró Malfoy, quien pensaba lo mismo – Quiero que abra bien los ojos y vea a todos los diplomáticos, qué usan, qué comen, cómo se expresan, todo es información, de un par de vueltas si es necesario. Confío en su discreción - ¿para qué eran esos datos? Para nada, en realidad, sólo lo quería bien despierto, el aburrimiento era el nacimiento de la disidencia.

Los recuperadores se encargaban de mantener todo en calma, al menos de la que dependía de las cámaras de seguridad y todas la parte digital; tras los hackeos y la guerra cibernética, lo ceros y unos dejaron de ser una prioridad y la parte física tomó importancia, otra vez. Este siglo estaba lleno de "otra vez"… una vez más la discriminación, las ideas religiosas, la intolerancia, los gobiernos militares, la pobreza, la homofobia, el miedo, todo regresaba. Francamente, qué mala suerte haber nacido en esta época, aun así tenían una labor importante; la vigilancia y el monitoreo, si bien era estresante, era una de las partes que más le gustaban a Draco.

El Brigadier se acercó entusiasmado con su hija, se la presentó orgulloso, el muchacho rubio hizo un gesto de cortesía, pero no con el interés desbordado que se imaginó tendría al verla. No se amilanó, continúo con una plática superflua sobre caballos, justo cuando el hombrecillo que siempre acompañaba a Malfoy, apareció de la nada y su futuro yerno se acercaba para escucharlo, miró como apretó los dientes enfadado y entonces con un gesto rápido se despidió y salió disparado. El viejo militar se lamentó que el Teniente Coronel fuera tan responsable.

00

\- ¿El código HARSPO? Se supone que ya lo teníamos controlado, yo mismo configuré la seguridad para evitar este tipo de problemas, no puedes simplemente decirme que entro y enloqueció a las cámaras – Malfoy quería cortar la cabeza de un par de inútiles.

\- Disculpe - hizo una pausa que sólo aumentó el enojo del teniente Coronel- pero se prenden y apagan y se mueven de forma aleatoria, es como si hubiera reescrito sobre la seguridad que usted colocó. Tratan de resolverlo...- lo miró con intensidad y si Draco conocía a Adam sabía que buscaba una forma de no cabrearlo más, pero al parecer no halló nada para apaciguar a la bestia porque enseguida comentó -llevan más de 40 minutos con el problema, nos llaman porque ya están desesperados, lograron tomar el control de las puertas cerraron todas y cada una, incluso se preparan para llevar el protocolo 2B.

\- No se van a salvar de un par de gritos y de un reacondicionamiento físico- y aunque sus palabras fueron duras Lawrence supo que no rodarían cabezas - Por lo menos saben contener una crisis - el Mayor le sonrió con agradecimiento con esas ligeras arrugas en sus ojos, que se formaban a pesar de su juventud, la luz de la fiesta le daba a su cabello un extraño color verde con destellos verdes y Malfoy pensó que si alguna vez se enamoraba sería de alguien como su hombre de confianza.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de control, los cinco hombres ahí, sudaban como si el tiempo atmosférico marcará más de 40 grados. Miedo, pensó Malfoy, eso le gustaba, que temblaran cuando lo veían fruncir el ceño. Preguntó por la situación y le repitieron en esencia lo que Lawrence había dicho, se quitó el elegante saco lleno de medallas y conectó un dispositivo que le daba acceso a la consola de control, sólo entrar se dio cuenta que el trabajo había sido realizado por un profesional, era un hackeo excelente.

Tardó al menos dos horas para erradicar al gusano y poner todo en orden, miró su reloj, ya era hora de que varios de sus Recuperadores se fueran a sus casas y aunque pensó que sería un buen castigo obligarlos a montar guardia, no lo hizo, después de todo él también tuvo algunos problemas.

\- ¿No irá a su casa? - preguntó Adam, después de la órden.

\- No, quiero investigar más sobre el autor de esto y antes de que estúpida y honorablemente deseen quedarse conmigo, les recuerdo que mañana los quiero a primera hora y lúcidos, pues yo no apareceré por aquí a salvar sus traseros - nadie dijo más y salieron con miradas agradecidas que sólo aumentó la irritación de Draco.

Miró su reloj, las 4:33, la hora más floja de la Guardia. Decidió irse, no quería llegar tardarse más, llegar a su casa y que Bisa estuviera despierta y lo reprendiera. Con su chaqueta en la mano y la camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas, daba la apariencia de un oficinista del siglo XXI, más que un militar de élite.

El estacionamiento le recordaba a una vieja serie sobre extraterrestres -prohibida por supuesto porque la Iglesia no aceptaba nada que fuera contra el Creacionismo- el sitio era oscuro en su mayoría pero con lugares perfectamente iluminados para sentirse a punto de dar un concierto a la Frank Sinatra, carraspeó porque algo en el ambiente le parecio enrarecido, pero supuso que era culpa del sueño.

Draco abrió la puerta de su auto para lanzar su chaqueta, cuando escuchó un alboroto y la voz de un soldado, el hombre nervioso preguntaba quién estaba ahí, después escuchó –y sintió- una bala rosarle. Azotó la puerta de su auto y el crujir sonó a huesos rotos. Salió de la oscuridad iracundo, entendía que después de lo acontecido se reforzara la seguridad, pero no esperaba que un idiota le disparara. Cuando caminó a la luz, el chico con el revolver se hizo para atrás, era casi imposible que no lo reconociera, todos en ese edificio conocían al Teniente Coronel, pues corrían historias increíbles y otras absurdas, como quienes creían que era heredero de la extinta corona Windsor.

Pudo matarme ¡imbécil!

Se-señor… disculpe, el ruido y el movimiento y yo pregunté y no sabía y..

Y cállese – el pobre muchacho temblaba, por sólo juzgar su uniforme se notaba que era un pobre diablo recién salido del entrenamiento básico, pero Draco estaba tan cansado y blando que sólo lo arrestó por un par de días, el cual sería efectivo al día siguiente.

Mandó un mensaje a Adam con todos los detalles del arresto del muchacho, seguramente le iría muy mal, el Mayor no se tomaba muy bien este tipo de errores, pensó cuando se metió a su auto, con sólo prender las luces vio frente suyo el cuerpo de un chico de cabello negro revuelto tirado en el suelo, parecía desmayado y entonces no le pareció tan idiota el soldado.

3.

Como recuperador era casi imposible ver muertos y sangre, unos cuantos como Adam se habían ganado su lugar a base de muertos y pesadillas, otros como Draco, salían de la escuela y le salvaban el trasero a la Unidad sin haber manchado sus preciosas botas de lodo. Así que ver a ese chico tirado y seguramente, lleno de sangre, lo impresionó.

Se acercó a él, lo movió primero con un pie. Cuando se atrevió a retirarle la mata de pelo negro que parecía el nido de un desgraciado animal vio su cara y se maravilló. Lucía como un chico menor que él, tenía una extraña cicatriz, abrió los ojos por unos segundos y murmuró algo que no entendió y se desmayó. Draco sintió terror y sin pensarlo lo metió a su auto.

Manejar con un cadáver era estresante, no, cancelado, denegado. Corrige la oración. Manejar con un moribundo era horrible, ¿que hacía un muchacho de esa edad en un estacionamiento de un edificio militar? Y la respuesta llegó a su cabeza. Era tan obvia. Era casi imposible que el código HARSPO fuera lanzado vía remota. Llevaba en su auto a un rebelde. Tragó amargo.

00

Krisa Lovecraft, o Bisa, como la llama Draco, es una mujer valiente y entregada. Cuando la guerra y persecución en Reino Unido comenzó, ella era muy pequeña y no recuerda nada de aquella época, cuando todavía llevaba ese apellido, sus padres eran militares, de los últimos homosexuales que pudieron casarse. Uno de ellos, Mathew era un médico de ojos grises y cabello negro, el otro, Razvan, de ojos azules y un cabello rubio tan claro que parecía blanco, era un paracaidista con un rango de Mayor, solían decirle Malfoy como un apodo, por el personaje de un libro olvidado y como una broma lo colocaron en su placa de reconocimiento. Cuando la prohibición se recrudeció Razvan se sacrificó para que su familia se salvara.

Una mañana, el Gobierno judeo-católico aprehendió a todos los homosexuales de los que tenía conocimiento. Un golpe de suerte hizo que tuvieran las placas intercambiadas, sólo buscaban a Mathew así que Razvan fue con los militares, muchos de ellos sus subalternos quienes de quedaron callados ante el honorable sacrificio y permitieron que Matthew escapara con el nombre de Razvan Malfoy Lovecraft, mientras su pareja fue ejecutado por crímenes de bestialidad y contra la naturaleza.

Algunos amigos ayudaron a Matthew, ahora Malfoy, a crear papeles, a tener coartadas, incluso a fingir que era viudo porque su esposa había muerto en un atentado. Matthew se encargó que sus hijos supieran la verdad y honraran a su padre.

Así que Krisa siendo una anciana vivía con su sobrino bisnieto, soñaba con la libertad y el libre amor del que su padre le habló una vez. Pedía al universo no morir hasta ver a Draco feliz. Por eso cuando llegó con un muchacho en brazos y con sangre por toda la ropa, pensó que sus plegarias no funcionaron, hasta que vio la mirada de su nieto llena de interés y aventura, entonces reconoció que de una forma retorcida la naturaleza le ayudaba con su propósito.

\- Bisa no sé qué hacer- dijo con pánico

\- Déjame revisarlo- a sus 95 años, Krisa todavía se movía con facilidad si se requería, aunque a veces eso le pasaba factura.

\- No he visto nada, sólo lo metí al auto- lo acomodó en su propia cama y lo vio con aprensión. Bisa como médico experimentado hacía su labor sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- Draco, el chico está bien. La herida fue limpia, como entró salió, ya detuve la hemorragia y tendrá que reposar durante mucho rato y realmente reposar, no lo que tú haces- tronó sus dedos – mi artritis me está matando muchacho.

Pero Malfoy no le contestó, miraba al muchacho y Bisa no supo si era temor por la salud del chico o a las consecuencias de sus acciones, caminó lentamente y colocó su mano en su hombro, para darle algo de apoyo, se fue a dormir, eran las 5: 48.

00

Malfoy despertó a las 11: 17, su cuerpo le exigía dormir de una forma cómoda, pues estaba sentado, su medio cuerpo recargado en la cama donde un hombre dormía, el cual lucía un rostro con una mueca de dolor, ahora con luz natural pudo ver con claridad la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, su nariz recta y unos labios delgados. No era atractivo, no en la forma de Adam, al menos. Recordó lo acontecido y una vez más su parte racional le reprochó sus acciones, pero no se permitió un ataque de ansiedad, lo había hecho para averiguar del código HARSPO, ¿por qué más un hombre experimentado como él tendría otro motivo?

Bostezó un par de veces y se estiró, también sobó su cuello; estaba listo para irse cuando escuchó una voz rasposa.

-Estoy vivo. Creí que estaba vez no la contaba- volteó de inmediato y pudo ver de nuevo esos ojos, ahora la luz le mostraban que eran de un color verde esmeralda- gracias…

-No te salve, te llevaré frente a las autoridades-fue la fría respuesta

-Como yo lo veo, estoy vivo y en una cama caliente, así que gracias…-guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de decir -Soy Harry Potter.

Y entonces sonrió y el estómago de Draco dio un vuelco.


End file.
